10 Years
by ShadowDragon357
Summary: For the Dannversary! Danny thinks about the past ten years. This just a quick, short oneshot. My stories don't often follow PP, but this one does. It basically takes place in the my headcanon future. Danny and Sam are the only ones actually in it, but a lot of other characters are mentioned. I'll probably wind up adding more chapters.


For the Danny Phantom tenth Anniversary! Or, as it is better know as the Dannvversry!

This will be one of my few stories that follows Phantom Planet, because honestly, it was pretty bad. As was the third season, save for a few episodes.

For one, Valerie was completely screwed over.

SaiSai-Chan's half ghost offspring of Danny and Sam is mentioned in this, she is pregnant with him.

I do not own anything.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Ten years. For Danny, it was hard to believe, but it had been ten years since her got his powers. If he were to go back and tell his fourteen year-old self that he would one day save the world and would wind up marrying his best friend, who was the love of his life, and that he would one day grow to be over six feet tall and have more muscle mass than Dash, he'd have thought of his older future self as crazy.

But it was true. It had been ten years. Ten years with lot's of ups and downs. Ten years of fights, anger, tears, and frustration. Ten of wounds, and scars, and injuries. But when he though about it, he wouldn't trade it for the world.

He turned over to his side to observe Sam as she slept. She always told him she hated it when he watched her sleep, (she insisted it was creepy; that it reminded her of Edward Cullen) but he couldn't care less. It was something he loved to do and he wasn't going to stop any time soon.

She was on her left side, he lips slightly parted, her hair disheveled and noticeable bags under her eyes. His eyes traced down to her swollen belly and his heart swelled with joy. They had not been sure of having children at first, but when Sam realized that she was pregnant, despite taking birth control, they decided that them having a child was clearly meant to be. At first, they were afraid. Would they be good parents? What would it be like to have a baby that was half ghost? Would Sam be able to safely carry a child who was part ghost?

All those worries ended, however, the first time they felt the baby kick. At that point, they had known the baby's sex, and had decided to name him James. It was Danny's middle name and was from Danny's paternal grandfather.

Sam stirred and opened her eyes. She groaned softly.

"What have I told you about watching me when I sleep?" She asked him.

"That it's creepy and blah blah and Edward Cullen Blah blah blah." He said.

Danny reached out and smoothed out her hair.

"I don't plan on ever stopping, you're just too beautiful when you sleep." He told her.

"Beautiful? HA! Do you see this hair? Do you see these bags? And just look at how fat I am!" Sam said.

Danny hushed her. "They just add to your beauty. I'll always think you're gorgeous, Sam. Not batter how disheveled or tired or big you are."

Sam smiled. "Well, you sure know how to make a girl smile." She told him. "Well, we better get up, we have to get ready for today."

Sam was talking about how once, every year, on April 3rd, ever since Danny saved the world, they would throw a party at their own home. Their house was Fenton works. Jack and Maddie had moved out and moved to Florida shortly after Danny and Sam got married, but they visited often.

The parties would consist of Danny, Sam, and Tucker, of course, as well as all their parents. Jazz would be there, having just returned with Tucker from their Honeymoon. Valerie and her father would also be there. As would Todd Armstrong, Valerie's fiancé whom she met when she joined the Marines. That had come as a surprise. After they graduated, Valerie announced that she was going to join the Marines. It had come as a surprise, but they all knew she could do it. In six short years, she had become a highly respected member of the US Military. It was there she met Todd and fell head over heals for him.

Danny remembered the day Valerie introduced him to everyone. Sam took one look at him, shook his had, but threatened Todd that if he ever broke Valerie's heart, that she would find him and would chop him to pieces and make sure that no one would every find the parts of his body, she then added that she had a lot of connections and had a lot of money to his name and that she could easily "make him disappear." It was hilarious, because here was this huge Marine (easily twice the size of Sam, who stood at 5'4" and at a weight that Todd could bench press with no problem) at that moment, looked like he was going to wet his pants.

It was probably the same look he himelf had when Valerie had threatened to go back to hunting him if he ever broke Sam's heart.

Since the events of Phantom Planet, he and Valerie had become good friends. She had become one of Sam's best friends and they easily considered her as one of the family.

Sam and Valerie were a fearsome duo. When they set out to do something, they would get it done, no matter what. Seriously, the two of them kicked ass together.

Dani would also be there, along with her new girlfriend, Stacey. But this year was different, because this year, some of the ghosts would be there as well. Ember, Skulker, The Lunch Lady and the Box ghost along with their Daughter, boxed lunch would all be there. So would Johnny 13 and Kitty and many other ghosts that Danny once fought but was now at peace with.

He never knew a day like this would come. He thought he would die before he ever saw a day like this. But thinking back over the events of the past ten years, he knew that it was exactly what he deserved; He had his dream girl. He had his parents' acceptance and love. Valerie was a permanent ally and the ghosts he once fought were now his friends.

Ten years of ghost powers and Danny had it good.


End file.
